Emotions Of Motherhood
by n4oK0
Summary: A collection of One Shoots dan Drabbles about emotion of motherhood. Inspired by pictures from FB profile /Ajitjohnson.n. All disclaimer inside this fic. WONKYU, SUHO, and others. GS, AU, OOC. Enjoy.
1. Inside Me

**Title : Emotions Of Motherhood**

 **Part 1 : Inside Me**

 **Charas/Pairing : Kyuhyun. Suho, WonKyu, GTop**

 **Genre : Family, maybe a bit Romance**

 **Disclaimer : #Emotions Of Motherhoodby FB profile /Ajitjohnson.n and all casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Inspired : Pictures of #Emotions Of Motherhood by FB profile /Ajitjohnson.n**

 **Warning : Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, GS, AU, OOC, Drabble**

 **Summary : _I knew right away that there is nothing in this world that I can love more_**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

Choi Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa tubuhnya seletih dan senyeri sekarang.

Kakinya pegal luar biasa. Bengkak pula.

Pinggangnya terasa kaku dan sangat tidak nyaman untuk beraktifitas.

Lehernya selalu tegang dan itu membuat kepala wanita berambut pendek itu menjadi sakit. Mungkin bisa menyamai vertigo dari istri kakak iparnya, Choi Jiyong, kala wanita nyentrik tersebut tidak bisa menemukan inspirasi untuk koleksi dari fashion line miliknya.

Belum lagi muntah di pagi, mood yang selalu turun naik, gampang emosi dan masih banyak lagi.

Semua itu karena beban besar yang harus dibawanya setiap saat setiap hari selama 40 minggu sampai waktunya tiba. Beban besar yang walau membuat Kyuhyun harus merasakan sakit setiap hari namun merupakan anugerah terindah dalam hidupnya selain sang suami tentunya.

Hamil.

Masa dimana seorang wanita membawa embrio atau fetus di dalam tubuhnya. Janin yang ketika dia lahir di dunia dikenal sebagai bayi.

Saat ini Choi Kyuhyun sedang mengalami hal tersebut. Tahapan yang membuatnya merasa sempurna menjadi seorang wanita.

Di dalam rahimnya kini ada buah cintanya bersama Choi Siwon, suaminya.

Kyuhyun membelai lembut perut buncitnya dengan sayang. Jemarinya berusaha merasakan kehadiran sang buah hati yang tinggal menghitung hari. Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar menatap kecantikan bayi mungilnya saat dokter mengumumkan jenis kelamin bayinya adalah perempuan.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Perutnya merasa mulas dan sakit luar biasa. Wanita cantik itu berusaha bangkit dari sofa empuk di ruang keluarga ketika dia merasakan kakinya basah oleh sesuatu.

Dengan perasaan cemas dan takut, Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah dan mendapati celananya sudah basah.

Air ketubannya pecah.

Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun meraih ponsel miliknya yang ada di atas meja dan mulai menekan layar ponsel tersebut. Kyuhyun mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga kanannya, menunggu sambungan di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

Klik.

"Yoboseyo. Kyu?"

"W-Won…W-Wonnie…"

"Baby? Kau kenapa?"

"W-Wonnie… Sakit…"

"Baby… Kau merasa sakit dimana?"

"B-bayi… B-bayi kita…"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Siwon, orang yang dihubungi oleh Kyuhyun, langsung paham maksud dari sang istri.

Tanpa membuang waktu, pria yang sedang memimpin rapat penting itu bergegas meninggalkan ruang rapat, tidak menghiraukan teriakan beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Kyuhyun dan calon bayinya.

Siwon terus mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bicara sambil memerintahkan kepada asisten pribadinya untuk menghubungi _ambulance_ untuk segera mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Siwon juga tak lupa memerintahkan asistennya tersebut untuk menghubungi kepala rumah tangganya yang mungkin tidak menyadari kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang agar dia bisa menjaga Kyuhyun sampai Siwon datang.

Siwon terus berlari sampai ke mobilnya yang sudah terparkir rapi di lobi perusahaan miliknya. Siwon lalu memacu mobil tersebut kerumahnya, berharap dia masih sempat pulang dan mendampingi Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu tanda ruang persalinan masih menyala, menandakan seorang wanita tengah bergumul dengan maut untuk membawa malaikat kecil ke dunia.

Suara Kyuhyun yang mengejan beberapa kali terdengar dengan jelas sampai ke laur ruang melahirkan, membuat seluruh keluarga Cho dan Choi semakin merasa khawatir akan keadaan menantu, putri, dan adik ipar kesayangan mereka beserta calon anggota keluarga mereka yang baru.

Siwon sendiri sedang ikut berjuang bersama sang istri di dalam. Walau pria itu beberapa keluar ruangan karena tidak tahan dengan proses melahirkan, namun pria itu masuk kembali dan kembali menemani Kyuhyun sampai…

Oek! Oek! Oek!

Suara tangis bayi perempuan mungil terdengar nyaring, pertanda anggota termuda dari keluarga Cho dan Choi telah hadir ke dunia.

Tak berapa lama setelah tangisan tersebut menggema, Siwon keluar dari ruang persalinan dengan wajah yang lelah namun bahagia.

"Keduanya selamat." Sahut Siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tanpa bisa menahan lagi, airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya agar dia terlihat kuat untuk Kyuhyun, tumpah ruah. Pria yang dikenal tangguh dan kuat itu akhirnya menangis gembira karena istri dan anaknya dalam keadaan baik dan sehat. Keluarganya utuh tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

Choi Seunghyun, kakak kandung Siwon, menepuk bahu adiknya beberapa kali sebelum memeluk sang adik, membiarkan Siwon menangis di bahunya, membiarkan kedua orang tua mereka, mertua Siwon, dan istrinya hanya menatap keduanya. Mereka semua tahu bahwa disaat seperti ini, saat Siwon membutuhkan tempat bersandar selain Kyuhyun, hanya Seunghyun yang menjadi tempatnya mengadu.

Mereka semua paham bahwa kali ini Siwon membutuhkan dukungan penuh karena dia dan Kyuhyun akan memulai lembaran baru dalam buku kehidupan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang. Masih lapar ya?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Choi Joonmyeon, bayi perempuan yang sedang sibuk menyusu pada sang bunda sehingga tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Hal itu atau faktanya Suho, panggilan Joonmyeon, memang belum bisa melakukan apapun karena usianya yang baru satu minggu.

Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya hanya ingin mengajak putrinya berinteraksi meski dia tidak mengharapkan balasan sama sekali. Cukup erangan lucu atau geliatan dari Suho mampu membuat Kyuhyun tahu bahwa putrinya merasakan keberadaannya.

"Sepertinya baby Suho sudah kenyang sayang. Lihat, dia sudah tertidur lagi." Ucap Siwon yang memang duduk bersandar di samping Kyuhyun di ranjang mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu." Tanggap Kyuhyun kemudian merapikan pakaiannya setelah menyusui Suho.

"Biar aku yang menidurkannya." Tawar Siwon hendak mengambil Suho dari dekapan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi sebelum tangan Siwon sempat menggapai Suho, Kyuhyun buru-buru menepisnya dengan berkata,

"Ah, sayang. Bagaimana kalau baby Suho tidur dengan kita saja? Aku masih ingin memeluknya." Pinta Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan oleh Siwon.

Ayah muda tersebut lalu merapikan tempat tidur mereka, memberi ruang untuk si mungil Suho. Kyuhyun pun meletakan Suho dengan hati-hati ketika dia merasa tempat yang disiapkan oleh Siwon cukup nyaman untuk sang buah hati.

"Selamat tidur _my babies_." Sahut Siwon sambil mencium kening Suho dan bibir Kyuhyun sebelum merebahkan dirinya dan tertidur kemudian. Kyuhyun pun membalas ciuman Siwon di kening Siwon, tak lama setelah pria itu menutup matanya dan terlelap.

"Selamat tidur sayang." Bisiknya lembut. Kyuhyun lalu mengarahkan tatapannya kembali kepada Suho. Ibu muda tersebut terus memandangi Suho dengan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya. Jemarinya ikut membelai pipi putih Suho sebelum pipi itu dihadiahi dengan kecupan lembut sang bunda.

"Selamat tidur sayang. mommy ingin kau tahu bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih mommy cintai selain dirimu sayang." Ungkap Kyuhyun tulus sembari kembali mengecupi wajah Suho. Mata coklatnya melihat ke arah Siwon yang mendengkur halus. Seringai jahil keluar begitu saja begitu kata-kata tadi dia ucapkan. Kyuhyun yakin, Siwon pasti akan protes jika mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Mommy mencintaimu sayang. Yah, tentu daddymu juga, tapi kau tetap nomor satu untuk mommy. Jadikan ini rahasia kita berdua ya cantik." Gurau Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya memberikan kecupan terakhir untuk malam itu dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Suho.

 _I knew right away that there is nothing in this world that I can love more_.

 **END**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 **n4oK0's notes :** This fic is going to be my own celebration to 3 years in FFN (July 16th 2012). Never thought I will write until now... :)

Already posted it in my WP but still... I have to post it here... Semoga berkenan...

Gomen untuk typos dan kegajeannya, as usual sih…

 _ **Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu, YunJae, and KrisHo**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

 **^^n4oK0^^**


	2. Cutest Music

**Title : Emotions Of Motherhood**

 **Part 2 : Cutest Music**

 **Charas/Pairing : Kyuhyun. Suho, WonKyu**

 **Genre : Family, maybe a bit Romance**

 **Disclaimer : #Emotions Of Motherhoodby FB profile /Ajitjohnson.n and all casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Inspired : Pictures of #Emotions Of Motherhood by FB profile /Ajitjohnson.n**

 **Warning : Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, GS, AU, OOC, Drabble**

 **Summary : _I knew right away that there is nothing in this world that I can love more_**

 **Part 1 : Inside Me |**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

"HUWA! Huks… HUWE!"

Tangisan nyaring dari sang buah hati tersebut sontak membuat sang bunda yang sedang sibuk memasak untuk makan malam menjadi terkejut. Ibu muda yang cantik itu bergegas mematikan kompor dan meninggalkan masakannya yang belum selesai untuk melihat bayi kecil yang masih terdengar menangis tersebut.

Choi Kyuhyun, terburu-buru berlari menuju kamar si kecil dan ketika dia sampai, Kyuhyun melihat bayi kecilnya, Choi Joonmyeon atau lebih sering dipanggil Suho menangis dengan keras dengan linangan airmata membekas di pipinya yang putih, turunan dari sang bunda.

Choi Kyuhyun tersenyum walau jelas tampak di raut wajahnya kekhawatiran akan Suho. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri ranjang bayi Suho lalu dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh bayi mungilnya tersebut dan menggendongnya.

"Cup, cup… Sayang… Kenapa malaikat mommy menangis huh? Tenang sayang… Mommy disini." Bisik Kyuhyun di telingan Suho dengan lembut. Suho pun yang merasakan kehangatan tubuh dan mendengar suara merdu sang bunda, perlahan berhenti menangis. Masih terdengar isakan dan sesengukan dari bibir Suho namun airmata itu tidak lagi mengalir.

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Suho dan sesekali mengecup pelipis bayi manisnya tersebut, berusaha menenangkan buah cintanya dengan Choi Siwon, sang suami. Sentuhan Kyuhyun ternyata menjadi obat yang manjur untuk mampu membuat Suho kembali tertidur setelah dia tiba-tiba terbangun tadi.

Begitu merasa Suho mulai tenang dan terlelap, Kyuhyun ingin menidurkan kembali Suho dalam ranjang bayinya namun tidak jadi dia lakukan karena takut Suho kembali terbangun dan menangis karena tidak merasakan kehadiran dirinya. Jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tetap menggendong Suho dan membawanya ke dapur. Kyuhyun merasa dia sanggup menyelesaikan masakannya walaupun dengan menggendong Suho.

Dengan kecupan terakhir di rambut Suho, Kyuhyun membawa malaikat kecilnya tersebut dan meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HUWAA! Mmy! HUWEE!"

"Daddy pulang!"

Bersamaan dengan seruan sang kepala keluarga, terdengar pula tangisan di mungil Suho. Siwon, mengerutkan kedua alisnya menjadi satu, bingung dengan tangisan putri kecilnya yang begitu keras.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah, Siwon melangkah ke arah suara tangisan Suho. Langkah kakinya mengantarkan Siwon ke dapur dan disana Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menenangkan Suho yang lagi-lagi menangis setelah bangun tidur.

"Baby?" panggil Siwon seraya mendekati Kyuhyun. Mendengar panggilan Siwon, Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan tersenyum lega. Dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun langsung menyerahkan Suho yang masih menangis.

"Ah! Siwonnie. Bantu aku. Gendong Suho-ya dulu ya sementara aku menyiapkan makan malam." Ucapnya. Siwon langsung mengambil alih Suho dari gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Sayang… Putri daddy yang paling cantik. Kenapa menangis terus? Cup, cup…" ujar Siwon menenangkan Suho. Tampaknya Suho kecil menyadari bahwa dia berada dalam gendongan pria yang begitu dia sayangi, sehingga Suho lambat laun menghentikan tangisannya. Matanya menatap wajah tampan Siwon dan serta merta bayi lucu itu tertawa meski di kedua matanya masih tersisa bulir-bulir airmata dan pipinya yang basah karena aliran kristal bening tersebut. Tak ketinggalan tepuk tangan imut Suho kala dia melihat Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Suho.

Tawa Suho semakin keras tatkala Siwon menggelitiki perut Suho dengan membuat suara-suara di perut si mungil. Tawa yang membuat kedua orang dewasa di ruangan tersebuy bahagia karena buah hati mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dan sehat.

"Hhh… Syukurlah kau sudah pulang Wonnie. Suho menangis terus sepanjang hari. Mungkin dia sudah mulai menyadari bahwa daddynya tidak akan bisa terus bersamanya sepanjang hari karena bekerja."

"Suho menangis terus? Ah, kasihan sekali putri kecil daddy. Pasti kau sangat lelah ya sayang. Jangan takut cantik, daddy disini sekarang."

"Wonnie, jangan terlalu memanjakan Suho."

"Hm…"

"Dasar."

"Omong-omong Kyu."

"Hm?"

"Jika Suho menangis terus sepanjang hari, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Pasti tangisannya mengganggu tetangga kita. Ada yang datang mengeluhkan suara tangisan Suho?"

"Ada. Gadis muda yang baru saja pindah dengan pacar kayanya di sebelah rumah kita. Tampaknya tangisan Suho sampai ke rumahnya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Apa kau terganggu karena hal itu? Jika kau terganggu, aku akan minta orang merenovasi kamar Suho agar kedap suara. Aku tak ingin kau kesulitan sayang."

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat dengan perkataan Siwon sebelum dia tersenyum manis menanggapi perkataan suaminya tersebut. Kyuhyun meletakan piring berisi lauk lalu mendekati Siwon. Ketika dirinya berhadapan dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya di pipi kanan Siwon. Wanita cantik itu membelai pipi suami tampannya tersebut dengan lembut sebelum berkata,

"Sayang, jika kau membuat kamar Suho menjadi kedap suara, nanti aku tak tahu jika dia menangis. Aku tidak akan bisa segera menenangkan malaikat kecil kita jika aku tidak mendengar suara tangisan lucunya."

"Tangisan lucu?"

"Wonnie, biar saja orang menganggap tangisan Suho sebagai hal yang mengganggu. Tapi bagiku, tangisan Suho adalah suara lucu yang akan selalu aku ingat, yang akan selalu membuatku sadar bahwa aku seorang ibu yang harus menjaga anaknya."

"Baby…"

"Jadi biarkan saja keadaannya seperti ini. Lagipula, aku bisa menangani omong kosong gadis manja di sebelah. Dia bukan lawan seorang Choi Kyuhyun."

Siwon tergelak mendengar komentar itu, membuat Suho yang berada dalam gendongannya bingung namun ikut tertawa karena mendengar sang daddy tertawa gembira. Suho juga melihat tangan sang mommy yang bertengger di pipi kanan SIwon sehingga membuatnya mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun dengan meletakan tangan mungilnya di pipi kiri Siwon.

Tangan mungil itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon sembari berteriak senang,

"Ddy!" membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali tertawa dengan tingkah imut Suho.

Siwon kemudian mengecup pipi putih Suho dan Kyuhyun bergantian, menyalurkan rasa bangga dan bahagianya kepada dua orang yang begitu dia sayangi.

 _For everyone else : noise, for me : cutest music_.

 **END**


End file.
